


SasuHina Month Day Twenty-Three || Elf AU

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: SasuHina Month 2019 [23]
Category: Naruto, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 02:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20369164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: Sasuke's been dreading this political summit, but...he might just meet someone there who'll make it worthwhile.





	SasuHina Month Day Twenty-Three || Elf AU

He never wanted any part of this.

When young, Sasuke had assumed the mantle would never fall to him. After all, he had an older brother. One that - though he hated to admit it - was a far better practitioner of their ven than he was. Though both brothers were full-blooded igni el’ven, Itachi was a prodigy. And Sasuke, well...a bit of a late bloomer.

So all had assumed that, when they got older, Itachi would follow in their father’s footsteps and become the next representative of their patron Elemental, Ignitrios. The Uchiha clan had long been considered the strongest of their element, so it was only right that nearly every person named the dignitary under Ignitrios came from their line.

...but as he got older, it became clear something wasn’t quite..._right_ with the elder brother. He would more and more often fall ill, and each bout seemed worse than the last. The entire family grew worrisome, but Itachi insisted on continuing his training and taking up the banner.

As a precaution, Sasuke was soon taught alongside his brother.

Just in case.

Politics, however, bored the younger boy nearly to tears. The only saving grace was that it allowed him more time with his brother, on whom he doted despite being the second born. For Itachi, he would suffer through anything. Even boring history lessons.

And then came their first official trip to the Elemental Summit.

By now, the pair are both full grown, if not newly so. The lives of el’ven span long, and they’ve only just begun. And Sasuke refuses to consider the possibility that Itachi may not get to see the extent of his years.

But that doesn’t stop him from being the younger brother.

“I’ve always hated these clothes.”

Watching Sasuke fiddle with the many buttons and straps of his clothing, Itachi just gives a soft chuckle. “It’s only a week of the year, my brother. You’ll be free of them soon enough until next Summer. Do try to be patient.”

“Fire is never patient,” Sasuke rebukes, mostly just arguing for something to talk about as they endure the long trek to the Luxerian capital. “It hungers and burns what it wants.”

“And you’ll burn your clothes, will you?”

“If I could do so without being scolded, I would in a heartbeat. How can you stand this…?”

“It’s just clothes, Sasuke.” Amusements alights the older Uchiha’s gaze. “There will be far worse to deal with once we arrive. Then you’ll not worry over them so much, hm?”

“Make me forget a toothache by stomping my foot, eh?”

“Something like that.”

Before long, the carriage makes its way atop cobbled streets, and both brothers peer out curiously. This is their first trip to the capital, and it’s just as picturesque as their father has described. Before long, they’re driven up the circular road to the castle at the city’s center. In spite of himself, Sasuke feels his ears perk upward in interest. It’s a tall structure of many spires, all of white stone and peerless glass. And in the courtyard before it, a statue of Luxeria stands with hands raised, a sphere of light cupped and spilling up into the sky in an endless beam.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?”

“Yeah…”

The brothers are greeted by palace staff: acolytes of the Elemental of Light. Dressed all in white and gold, they smile warmly and guide the pair to their quarters. Vermillion eyes take in the grand sights of the castle as they go. It truly is a magnificent place. Sunlight seems to spill through every window, every crevice light and airy despite the stone. Sasuke will admit...it’s quite a change from the Ignitrion capital.

“Here you are my lords. The banquet and ball will begin at six this evening. We humbly ask you be prompt, as it cannot begin without all twelve representative present.”

Though Sasuke jolts at the proclamation, Itachi quickly replies, “We will be mindful of the time, thank you.” As the door closes, he holds up a hand against Sasuke’s sure-to-come rebuttal. “It is customary to begin the Summit with food and festivities. I did not mention it because I knew you would rebuke. Please, Sasuke…”

That doesn’t stop a scowl, but the younger brother bites back his argument. He just has to get through this week…

Come evening, they’ve changed to even more outlandish garments, and Sasuke follows as they head to the main hall. Long tables sit along the sides and rear, the latter of which is where the dignitaries are to sit. Directed to the escorts’ table, Sasuke makes no attempt at conversation as the Luxerian representative announces the beginning of the feast. Instead, he watches his brother carefully as he converses with his seated neighbors.

At least he’s seemed well so far…

After the meal comes dancing, and Sasuke clings to the outside. He knows _how_ to dance, but that doesn’t mean he enjoys it. Instead, he seeks out his brother, finding him among several other dignitaries.

“Ah, there you are Sasuke,” Itachi greets fondly. “I believe introductions are in order.” Most names Sasuke just tucks away, giving polite - if not stiff - nods of acknowledgement.

“And this is Hinata, of the Hyūga, representative of Auquiana.”

Meeting the water mage’s eyes, Sasuke hesitates for a fraction of a second. Long, dark hair with a blueish sheen in the light falls to her waist, matching the darkest shades of her gown. Her skin is pale like moonlight, which matches her eyes. A heart-shaped face is pleasant, broken by a soft smile.

“An honor to meet you,” she offers softly, with a deep nod.

“...likewise,” Sasuke replies.

_...she’s...beautiful._

“Perhaps you could take her for a dance? It seems most others have already dispersed.”

Jolting at his brother’s offer, Sasuke blanches. It’s true, the others have mostly vanished after introductions, leaving Hinata with the brothers. Dance with...with her?

“I...would be honored,” he manages stiffly, offering a hand that she accepts. They move to the floor, waiting for a moment to join the flow.

“You only have to give me one dance.”

He gives her a glance. “...pardon?”

Hinata smiles softly. “I can tell you’d rather not.”

“No, er...it’s just -”

“I know dancing isn’t everyone’s favorite,” she adds with a soft laugh into her spare hand. “Perhaps after this song, we could simply talk, instead?”

Sasuke just...blinks. She has a very pleasant laugh. “...I would like that.”

Smile growing, she lets him take position before they slip into the throngs.

Well...maybe this dignitary business isn’t _so_ bad.

**Author's Note:**

> So for anyone unaware beyond my regular readers, this is a crossover with one of my own WIP works I call Divine Light! It's a fantasy AU, and within it, I love to write our typical ninjas as elves!
> 
> I could ramble for hours about the lore, but I'm afraid I've got a headache, so...I'll have to call it there. But I hope you enjoyed today's entry, and thanks for reading!


End file.
